Movie date night
by Marvel is the best
Summary: This wasn't the moment to get into this. There would be other moments for them to fully talk this through; for them to fully allow the full truth to hit them ... but this wasn't the moment; so he turned, and walked away from her.


**The 2018 Yearly Challenge **

**Prompt #202 (First Line) - There was something wonderful about being in the cinema alone.**

There was something wonderful about being in the cinema alone. There was such freedom. Such ...

A wet tongue met your jaw line as you softly let out a whimper. You weren't alone alone in the cinema. You had company. Company that you never wanted to leave your side ever.

A soft chuckle met your ear. "You like that don't you baby." Your eyes drift open as they caught the action on the scene in front of you. A smirk played on your lips as your eyes turned to meet the laughing wide blown ones of the brunnette in your face.

"Payback time." You hissed as you quickly capture her lips with yours. Your arm tightened against her neck as you pull her tightly against your front. You moaned into her mouth as you felt her bare breast touching yours. Sweat rolling down your back as you felt her fingers twisting inside you.

She pulled away. "Tell me how much you want it B." She whispered as she brought her face into your sweaty neck. "Tell me how much you enjoy this. How much you enjoy the thrill of possibility of getting caught. Of someone actually walking into the theater and looking up at us."

Betty mewled as she felt the desire leap as Veroncia spoke about them being caught. She pressed firmer into the body in which was making her feel like this. To get more friction in the position that were in the middle of the isle of seats. As the lights from the scene lighting up their bodies in the center roll towards the top of the theater steps. "I'm almost there. Just need a little more ..."

"Can you pass the popcorn?" A low male voice spoke in her ear.

Betty blinked. Her eyes taking in the scene in front of her. The packed theater ... she looked downward and found that she was fully dressed. Her heart was racing. Her body was singing. Her eyes turned and found Jughead sitting next to her with a question in his eyes. "W-what?" She managed to quietly whisper.

"Popcorn." Jughead jerked his chin over to the bag that was resting against her right hip.

"W-what?" Betty couldn't bring her mind back to the moment. Her thought were firmly on what she had thought was real life ...but all it was a wet dream.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked in concern.

Betty licked her lips. "Yeah I'm okay." Her hand drifted downward and picked up the popcorn bag. "Popcorn?" She lifted the bag towards her boyfriend.

Jughead sighed as he took the bag. "Thanks." He watched as Betty turned her eyes back to the scene. He fully knew what had been running through his girlfriend's brain earlier ... he had heard her softly moaning; and groaning. He had to interrupt her before she actually came undone in a packed theater. He had felt his desire for her to rise every single time he heard her moan; and groan next to him ... knowing that she was picturing him making her feel ever so good ... he knew that once the movie ended he would get her back to the trailer; and they would make love throughout the night. He would make her desire come true.

But then when she looked at him with her iris's blown he had known that she wasn't picturing him pleasuring her in her fantasy. That it was someone else. "You know something Betty, I can't do this anymore." He stood to his feet and moved down the isle.

Betty watched as he scooted away from her. Guilt overwhelmed her as she realized that she had hurt the one person that she never wanted to hurt. She stood to her feet and followed silently behind. She managed to catch up to him as he stormed down the isle towards the door. "Juggie." She reached out to touch is arm.

He jerked it away as he slammed the door opened. "Don't touch me." He glared into her teary eyes. "Don't you ever touch me ever again." He snarled as he moved backwards into the hallway of the lobby.

"Okay no touching." Betty kept her hands at her sides. "I'm sorry Juggie."

Jughead wrapped his arms tightly across his chest. "I'm fucking sick of playing second fiddle to Archie with you." His lips lifted to the left in a smirk. "I'm sure that every single time you have been with me ... you pictured it is Archie that is deep within you." Hurt and anger in his eyes. "I'm done being used! I'm done with this. I'm done with you!" He waved his right hand at her. "Go be with Archie Andrews and leave me the fuck alone." He turned to start away.

"It's not Archie." Betty's quite voice made him pause. "It's Veronica." She finished.

Jughead turned to the right; as his head twisted to meet her's once more. "Oh."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Jughead. I never once meant to." Her arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms turning inward as she tried to protect herself.

Jughead took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I said those things to you Betty. I should have handled this better. I should have waited until we were in private ... where we could honesty talk about this." He wanted to wrap his arms around her; and pull her to him. But he knew this wasn't the moment to do that. That he had ruined what this actual moment should have been. But he had been to hurt; and betrayed to just wait for the moment to come in a more comfortable; and safe environment for _both_ of them.

"What's going on?" Veronica demanded as she rushed over to where the two teenagers were standing. She turned to find Betty trying to withdraw deeply within herself. She quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde; and pulled her tightly into her. She turned fiery eyes onto the teenage boy. "What the hell did you do!"

Jughead held up his hands. "We broke up." He simply spoke.

Veroncia felt Betty tembling. "How dare you!" She snarled.

"I am the one whom have hurt him; Veronica." Betty managed to get out as she tried to twist out of the brunnette's arms.

"I'm sure Veronica wouldn't mind getting you home Betty. So I'm just going to go. I can't be here any longer." Jughead shook his head; as he turned and walked away. He couldn't be there in that moment any longer. He stuffed his hands deep in his jeans as he fully knew that there would be other moments for him and Betty to finally finish what they just began. But he just couldn't handle it right now.


End file.
